My princess
by kutiekat44
Summary: A cute little one shot involving dirty laundry and the stars. A zoned out Duncan get a kiss from our favorite CIT its pretty cute one shot read and review


**I don't own the characters not even the computer I'm typing this on**

Duncan's Pov

I'm sitting on the beach of the island sitting listening to music in my head phones in my regular clothes denim shorts black skull short and dog collar like I do every night after a challenge its about 11 ish at night, until I hear the voice of the devil… or Chris McClean whatever you wanna call him.

The P.A system lets out a bit of static and Chris says, _"All campers report to the cabins curfew in thirty minutes!_

I roll my eyes I haven't met one of his curfews since I was on the first season.

_And just to make it interesting… last person there has to do Chef's laundry!"_ The P. A cuts out again.

"Shit!" I would be on the farthest part of the beach away from the cabin, I don't even do my own laundry there is no way I'm doing the laundry of the cross dressing Sasquatch.

I bolt off the warm sand and start running towards the cabins taking the long way running around the island. There was no way I'm running through the forest at night I'm not scared but I'm also not stupid. I continue running and I'm almost there until I see her. It's Courtney she looks smoking as always but different, she's dressed in a plain white tank top that showed her creamy mocha skin and black running shorts that showed her long tan legs her face looks peaceful her face isn't scrunched up enough and she's leaning against a small hill of sand, I stand there for a few seconds without saying anything until she noticed me.

She looks up and her face looks blank and sullen unlike anything I've seen before her face always had some extreme amplified emotion normally anger but she just looked empty.

"Hey princess", I say cockily

She doesn't even look at me just blows the bangs out of her face and keeps looking at the stars in the sky. And her eyebrows begin to scrunch together in annoyance.

"I hope you know you can't keep a cold shoulder forever I am extremely irresistible," I say with my unibrow wagging.

I get a half smile and a light chuckle something I can finally work with. I plant my butt next to her and look up without speaking, and attempt to break the silence. "Are we looking at the stars or are we imagining how great I look without a shirt on.

"You're such an ogre I swear."

"Actually speaking to me princess I may faint from the shock," I say sarcastically.

She sits up and sand falls from her shirt and brown hair, "Well if you must know Duncan, I was looking at the constellations.

I look at her with disbelief, "Pssssshh, that stuff is just a bunch of made up dots by a bunch of really high idiots."

"Maybe to the average ingrate's eyes but I can tell," she said way too cockily.

"Why are the stars so important?" to you any way princess?

"My name is Courtney by the way and if you had ever bothered to pay attention to anything I had ever said while we were dating maybe you would know," with an angered voice.

I always liked the way she looked when she was angry her freckles moved closer together and her glare was harder than any guy I had ever met in Juvie she also starts muttering things in Spanish that I can't understand.

"Well why don't you tell me one more time just to double check that I have the same exact thing that you're thinking,"

With a labored sigh she says, "When I was little my mom would take me up to the roof of our house and we would look at the constellations and she would tell me the stories behind them, before my parents got divorced." She bites her lip sexily and looks at the ocean.

I breathe out deeply and look at her face and think about all the romantic deep things I could ever possibly say and instead I say "I think Chef has really big underwear."

Out of complete mortification she turns her head and says

"What."

"Well Chris said that the last camper had to wash Chef's clothes and I'm pretty sure Chef doesn't have the same sexy bod as you Princess."

The breeze came in lightly and her brown hair hit against her caramel face and her teeth shone like the moon and her cheeks turned strawberry red.

Then the thing that I thought would never happen again did her lip hit mine and we were engulfed in one of those kisses at the end of those girly cheesy movies where the guy gets the girl and they kiss and the kiss is so amazing and they never explain what happens after because the kiss over shadows every important moment in their life ever.

Well what happened at the end of mine is a lot less romantic. She pulled her face away and brought her mouth to my ear and began to whisper in a moaning voice, "Duncan hope you have fun cleaning Chef's nurse's outfit"

"What."

My thought was interrupted by being pushed into the sand and the sounds of footsteps running away.

"Suck it ogre." She yelled as she sped away towards the cabins. She sure is something as I say to myself as I ran after my princess.

**That was pretty fucking cute if I do say so myself. What's up you guys I've been on a bit of a break because of all the things I've got going on Track marching band being in school and such. I'm pretty proud of myself for writing because I get lazy**

**So holla at yo girl**

**Hey thank you for reading review if you can and if you cannot think of anything nice to say just leave me a really corny jokes I like those. No flames please.**

**Last thing swearsies can you leave me your opinion if I should make a super natural story for Duncan and Courtney I feel like there are not enough of those thanks **


End file.
